Walk away from you
by GleekNor
Summary: My little fantasy of what SHOULD have happened after Finn blows up in Theatricallity. Kurt gives Finn a piece of his mind in song.


A/N: This is my version of how Kurt should have responded after the events of Theatricality, so very obviously AU. It is my first ever posting of a Glee fan-fic, so be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Glee or any of the characters depicted in this fic. I do however have a muse who pestered me into writing this after I re-watched some episodes of the show. Also, the song used in this fic is Walk Away by Christina Aguillera. One of her best in my opinion. Go listen to it if you haven't.

Thank you so much to my very dear Melis who encouraged me to write again and for supporting my attempt at something coherent. Luvs ya, beautiful.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

"I can't do this anymore, Mercedes. It's too hard on my heart". Kurt looked hollow now, his normally sparkling green eyes somehow had lost their shine. Even his hair seemed less lustrous, which said something about how bad things actually were. Of all the things Finn could have done to make sure Kurt's heart would be crushed; insulting his hard work doing the redecorating, his sense of style and most importantly his sexuality would be the very best way to go about it.

"I know, baby boy. I know" sighed Mercedes, Kurts very closest and dearest friend. Kurt had been on the phone with Mercedes for almost two hours after Finn had left, crying almost the entire time. If Mercedes EVER got Finn alone in a dark alley, she knew she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. Death! No, that would be way too easy. PAIN! Pain upon the person who had caused so much anguish for her friend. "Hows about we go to lunch? I know they got some mighty nice tots on the menu today!" Kurt had to smile at that, after all he knew that Mercedes lived by the motto: When in doubt, Tots.

"I would like to sing my song now Mr. Schue" said Kurt, not looking at his fellow Gleeclubbers. This was gonna be his answer to Finn. He NEEDED to say this. He'd convinced Santana and Brittney to act as backup singers and they'd been only too happy to help with the take-down of one Finn Hudson. Looking right at his former object of desire, he decided it was time to show the oblivious quarterback what he felt and gain some much needed closure.

"Now I am of course aware that this is supposed to be GaGa week, and I'm sorry for doing this Mr. Schuester, but I really need to get this of my chest." Kurt noticed Mr. Schue was looking back at him and nodding, clearly understanding Kurts need to express his emotions through song.

As the lights went down, Kurt took a deep breath and straightened his back to gain as much height as possible, since he figured that intimidation would be the only language any jock would actually respond to. Closing his eyes as the music started, he threw back his head as Santana slid up his leg speaking the first line of the song.

"**What do you do, when you know something's bad for you, but you just can't let go?**"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" thought Quinn as she looked at the diminutive soprano, who was now staring intently at Finn. Seeing that Kurt had turned slightly, looking in her direction, she gave the boy a little wink of encouragement as if to say, you go girl! Make sure he actually gets how badly he screwed up this time.

**I was naive, your love was like candy****  
****Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping,****  
****Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed****  
****I was prey in your bed and devoured completely**.

Of course, Kurt hadn't actually BEEN in Finns bed at any point, but he'd fantasized about it enough so it fit the general theme of the song.

**And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in****  
****I can't stop my sufferin****  
****I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,****  
****I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from**.

**I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away...**

The other members of the club were mesmerized as Kurt, Brittany and Santana started doing a very sexual grind, the dance almost looking like dry-humping. Rachel of course was looking on in horror, peeking out through her fingers as she had her hands slapped tightly over her eyes.

**I should have known that I was used for amusement****  
****Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion****  
****Now I've been lickin my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper****  
****We both can seduce, but darlin you hold me prisoner**.

All an illusion? When Kurt had been looking for a song to sing in Glee, that was the phrase that had clinched it for him. All the fantasies that Kurt had created around Finn, making him somehow super-human, had crumbled in the basement that day, as Finns cruel words had cut him like razorblades.

Going into the next chorus, Kurt knew his song was having an impact, as Finns eyes grew wider at each new line of the song. The fates had not smiled on Finn today. No matter how hard he tried to tell Kurt he was sorry, the other boy had only scoffed and given Finn a look that spoke of utter betrayal.

**Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache****  
****I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure****  
****Every step I take, leads to one mistake****  
****I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need****  
****I can't mend, this torn state I'm in getting nothing in return****  
****What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn****  
****And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from**

Kurt turned around so that he had his back facing the club, not feeling strong enough to look Finn in the eye any longer. Dear God, he was still cute, loveable Finn, but also clueless as to how his actions would affect others. And when he was yelled at or if someone looked at him with anything less than adoration, Finn would always seem to exude a feeling of loss and hurt so that the person in question would lose their resolve and forgive him. Well this time, Kurt wasn't in a forgiving mood.

**I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away...**

As he belted out the next lines, Santana and Brittany both came crawling over to him and looked up as if pleading with him to forgive them for some imagined pain they had caused him.

**Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over****  
****Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent prayer****  
****Let it be over, over****  
****Inside I'm screaming, begging, pleading no more**

On the final note of the bridge, Kurt suddenly flung his arms out as if pushing someone away and Brittany and Santana tumbled to the floor. Kurt knew his heart would have to be made of steel from now on. Love was hard on the heart and so help him, he would not fall in love again for a very, very long time if he had anything to say about it. He could almost feel himself shutting down his emotions as he turned back around.

**Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true****  
****Each beat reminds me of you**

Looking right at Finn again, Kurt tried to focus all his pain into a weapon to slice at Finn, so that the tall jock would see and feel just how hurt he really was about the words Finn had yelled at him in the basement.

**and it hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin in****  
****I can't stop my sufferin****  
****I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,****  
****I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need. Wooooh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache****  
****I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure****  
****Every step I take, leads to one mistake****  
****I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in****  
****Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve****  
****The pain of this slow burn****  
****And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from**

Kurt felt drained, having just verbally bashed his target over the head with his song. Actually, it felt sort of good to have gotten it out of his system. Now, perhaps, it would be possible to move on with a life that didn't revolve around Finn Hudson, all-around good guy and quarterback. Anger is a strong emotion and anger maintained over an extended period would be painful.

Looking out at his fellow members of the New Directions, he knew his heartfelt declaration of despair had made an impact. They all looked to be in various stages of disbelief, shock or pity. Tina and Mercedes were even crying, as both of them knew just how big of an impact Finns outburst had made. "Kurt, I.." said Finn, obviously trying to apologize for his actions in Kurts basement. "No Finn, just.. No." Kurt waved him off, not willing to listen to yet another half-thought out apology which Finn would try to stutter through.

The big surprise was Puck, who at first looked stunned, then his expression morphed into anger as he turned toward Finn and sniped "Yet another fuck up, eh Hudson?, at which Finn visibly winced.

Even though he didn't particularly like the little twerp, Puck couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt for the hurt he was very obviously feeling. Standing up, Puck walked over to stand in front of Kurt. The little fashionista wouldn't even look at him, but Puck still reached out his hand and placed it on Kurts shoulder. Squeezing it, Puck lowered his voice so that only Kurt could hear him; "Cheer up, Hummel. One day, this will all be a distant memory and guys like Finn will be pumping your gas."

Kurt placed his hand over Pucks larger one and ghosted his thumb over the larger boys knuckles before dropping his hand back down. "You're my boy now, Kurt. And if he ever does something as stupid as this again, come find me. I'll make sure he learns."

As Puck turned to walk out of the choir room, he could have sworn he heard Kurt whisper "Thank you, Noah".

FINI

Reviews are inspiration for the soul.


End file.
